1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle drive apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-37215 describes an adaptor disposed in an oil pan so as to close an opening formed in the side wall of the oil pan. The adaptor is attached to the side wall of the oil pan using a plurality of fixing screws that passes through the side wall of the oil pan with a seal member and a ring-shaped washer therebetween in an oil-tight manner. In addition, the adaptor allows one of oil pan parts, such as an oil level sensor, an oil temperature sensor, or a heater, to be attached thereto in an oil-tight manner.